Death's Hand
by VerlorenFate
Summary: AU : Genocide, rebellion, war. When Sasha and Tenma left, Alone was chained by his family with thoughts and ideals that swarmed his mind. With a shadow that taunts him mercilessly, destroying his light. And when he finally see's his friends again, a rebellion starts. "Death to all Saints!" The screams of hatred pierced his mind and all he could do was to stand motionlessly.
1. Intro

**After watching Saint Seiya : The Lost Canvas, I was hyped to read the fanfics! I looked and saw 15k Saint Seiya fanfics, I died of happiness. Then i narrowed it down to the lost canvas fanfics that held my favourite character - Alone. There were 32, but I was like, alright. But when I placed the English filter on, since that's the only language I know, there were only 9 eme...**

 **Needless to say, I read them and then wrote this owo/**

 **i own nothing and I apologise on how it seems rushed and the crappy grammar and spelling, but enjoy if you're able ^w^**

It was never suppose to be like this. There was no blood, no cries of agony - all there was, was a simple field of flowers, where we first met and where we said good bye.

The sun was setting, the day coming to an end as Alone, Tenma and Sasha laid sprawled on the ground in the flowery field. Their eyes gazing at the passing clouds as the warmth from the fading sunlight covered their bodies. Their life at ease as they all smiled simply, innocently, unaware of the harsh reality that surrounded them.

"I'm kinda jealous," muttered out Tenma, his head resting on his arms as he kicked his feet in the air. "How you get to go to this fancy camp and everything! While me and Alone are still stuck here," he concluded as he heard one of his friends give out a light sigh whilst the other just laughed.

"You better take care, right Sasha?" Interrupted Alone as he sat up, his eyes gazing at his friends as he played with the flower bracket that dangled from his wrist.

"Of course! And you have to promise to never forget these moments." Cried Sasha as she grasped her friend's hands, holding them close to her heart with a gentle smile. "Tenma, Alone, don't forget me. Never forget this."

And our childhood was never supposed to end so abruptly. We were never meant to fight in this war that we never asked for, we never wanted to be part of, we never caused. All we wanted to do was to live, but now all that matters is to survive.

The forest was quiet, with not a living creature breathing. All there was, was a small boy, holding his paint brush with a shaky hand as the crimson paint stained the green grass. His figure trembling as his canvas fell over, his heart thudding in his chest as he tried to pull himself to his feat.

"Tenma!" He screamed, his eyes bleeding tears as he ran as fast as his legs could run. His throat dry as he felt the darkness creep closer and closer towards him. His paintings long forgotten in the dark forest, scattered, abandoned.

The light from the town caused him to slow down as his legs felt weak. He made rushed turns as he sprinted towards the orphanage, tripping over his robes several times as his necklace glinted in the summer's light.

Throwing the door open, he was greeted with the sight of Tenma chatting aimlessly with the other orphans, with clear smiles on their faces as they greeted Alone. But none of that mattered. Grabbing Tenma by his wrist, Alone dragged the taller boy away, ignoring the stunned voices that followed him.

"Tenma, promise me you won't leave," was the second sentence that Alone said to Tenma during that day, his voice pleading as he gripped onto his friend's wrist tightly, "just promise me please!"

"Alone, what happened?" Came the confused reply of his friend as he tried to shake off Alone's hands, the digging in of his fingernails becoming a bit painful.

"Just promise me."

If only it was that simple though. That the words we said, and the promises that we made which were so precious to our hearts, would sway the war. But these hallow words have no meaning any more, and even so, children could never affect the war.

"Tenma! You promised!" Cried Alone as he fell to the ground. The mass amount of men all dressed in a black uniform escorting several townsmen away. Their eyes cold as they held a lifeless loaded gun in their hands.

"But I'll come back! I - " There wasn't even enough time as a man shoved Tenma away, throwing him into a truck with the rest of the people like a lifeless doll. Everyone, the faceless figures and the face of Tenma were all blurring together.

It was then that I lived up to my name - Alone. Or should I say that we lived up to our name? Because now your precious friends have all been taken away, and you couldn't do anything about it. More like you didn't do anything about it, despite the power that you have. And would that mean, you never cared about them in the first place? Were they really your friends?

Or maybe perhaps -

"Alone!"

Snapping out of his dream, panting and dazed, Alone's gaze landed on his sister as she sat on his bed, dawned in her uniform of that familiar darkness and death.

"Pandora," he whispered lightly as he felt his body trembling. Curling up his, he tried to make himself smaller, so that he would just disappear.

"You have your lessons soon, and Hypnos wants to have lunch with you afterwards," stated Pandora as she placed her hand lightly on her brother's head, his hair in a mess before standing up.

"Alright," came out his hoarse reply as he watched Pandora nod her head before walking out of the crimson door.

And alone he was left again. With his own thoughts and nightmares, and the small voice that seemed to stick tightly on him, never letting him go. Someone else, that taunted him with words, that was the shadow that followed him. Someone else, that was his protector but also his very own personal nightmare.

Sitting on his bed stand, the bracelet crafted from flowers never wilted. Collecting dust as no one dared to touch it, not even Alone himself. Untainted, pure - the memories from his childhood was still untouched.


	2. Chapter 1

**I own nothing and this is the quickest I've ever updated a fanfic, holy crap .-. Sorry for any spelling errors and grammar mistakes qwq and for OOCness that may happen for a while, but bare with me owo~ it's family time x3**

* * *

Twisting the cold metal door knob, Alone opened the door quietly, walking into the library - a place where thousands of books lived, some still untouched, just collecting dust. The area was large, with a wooden oak table placed on top of a flurry red rug, with several seats surrounding it.

"You're early," said Hypnos as Alone gave him a small smile whilst walking over towards him. Placing his books down from his previous lesson, he took the seat opposite to Hypnos as he watched his brother set up a chess set.

"Did Thanatos teach you anything interesting today?" The final piece was placed on the board as Alone nodded his head, his hand playing with the silver cross pendant that dangled from a chain on his neck.

"We were talking about the Holy War," replied Alone as he watched Hypnos move a pawn forward. Then giving the indication for Alone to make his move on the monotone board.

"That war has always been one of his favourites." Commented Hypnos as he watched his little brother study the board before hesitating to move one of the pawns. "It's also where the saints originated from. After the Holy War, they still wished to over throne our family. Did he teach you that?"

"Not yet. I think he'll be teaching me that tomorrow though." Pondered Alone whilst Hypnos made a humming noise to agree whilst quickly moving another piece.

"It is an interesting topic. I am sure you'll find it enjoyable," smiled Hypnos as the old clock slowly ticked on in the back ground, matching to the same speed of Alone's heart beat.

"There was a genocide that was carried out though," whispered Alone, his hand trembling as his eyes glanced towards his books that sat lifelessly on the table. Filled with notes on the history that was related to his bloodline.

"It was all deserved though, wasn't it? They starved our people, and threw them out of their homes. We were merely reclaiming them from those animals," countered Hypnos, his tone hidden and hardened as Alone slowly nodded his head.

"Maybe..." Trailed Alone as the game continued on. "But I don't think it was right for them... To do all of that. It's cruel, and they were just suffering as well. Right? If we were to help them, then couldn't it all be avoided?"

The innocent comment caused Hypnos to smirk as he moved his knight, taking away one of Alone's pawns. "If the world was that simple, that kind, then we could never advance."

Scrunching up his eyes, Alone stared at the board as the swishing of tea being poured into a cup filled his ears. The light clink of the glass tea pot being placed down caused Alone to glance up, his eyes meeting with the usual complex eyes of his brother, never showing any true emotion.

"I think that... that's wrong. There's good in everyone and that can help us advance. We can help each other, and we can be there for each other. So that no one would be alone."

"Check."

The clock continued ticking as Hypnos placed away the pieces carefully. The twisting of the door handle squeaked as he heard his brother walk away. The cup sat half empty, not much was drank, with the bitter tea still swirling in the glass.

"So naïve," sighed Hypnos as he closed the leather case before ordering one of the servants to tidy up the table.

Outside was a chilly day - with frost sprouting from the ground as Alone trudged across the path from the main house to the small forest located near the south. With every breath he took, vapour clouded his vision as his hair fluttered in the mild wind.

The forest was a calming place, where he would normally sit and set up his art supplies. It was filled to the brim with wild life, showing the beauty of the world under a green glow.

"You should really head back inside," advised Pandora as she walked out from the trees, her hat decorated with snow as her leather gloves clenched around her favourite gun. "There is nothing to paint today, the animals are all asleep because it's too cold."

Smiling weakly, Alone nodded his head but started to set up his canvas. "But the scenery is still beautiful. How everything would glisten under the sunlight, right?"

Pandora watched as he took out the blues and greens, how he would handle them with care before sitting on a wooden stump. Out from all the people in their family, he was the most... Innocent one. The one that see's good in everything and everyone, the one who would feel sorry for a petty life like an animal's. The one that she would protect.

"Will you paint me?" Asked Pandora softy as she saw Alone's eyes sparkle at the suggestion. "We can show father the painting later. I'm sure it will make him happy."

Beaming up at her, Alone quickly started a rough sketch as Pandora stood under the arc of tree branches. A soft smile on her face as her eyes trailed her brother's movements. How he would glance at her occasionally before sketching again.

But then something happened for the first time that Alone has ever been in this forest. Dropping his pencil, Alone quickly turned around. His eyes meeting with the sight of a half starved boy dressed in what used to be white, but now seemed like filthy yellow rags.

Instantly, he felt his body being pushed away as he saw Pandora standing in front of him, her gun aimed towards the person's stomach. "How did you get here?" The ice cold tone was colder than the frost that Alone stood on as he felt his heart lurch within his chest.

"Like I would ever tell you," spat out the boy as his eyes glared at Pandora, his body barely strong enough to keep him standing, as he took notice of the black uniform.

With narrowed eyes, Pandora pulled the trigger, and a bullet flew into the air. But it didn't pierce the boy. Instead it hit one of the trees, causing the cracking sound of a branch to echo in the forest.

"Please don't hurt him! He hasn't done anything," cried Alone, his arms wrapped around his sister as he felt the two pairs of eyes land upon him. "Please just let him live." How his shaking form tugged the heart string's of Pandora's heart.

Placing her hand on her brother's head, Alone looked up. "He will die soon though."

"But not today."


End file.
